Run
by kiimandae
Summary: Kau adalah matahariku. Kau adalah alasan kenapa aku terus berlari dan mencintai. Meski aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu. Songfic lagu Run nya BTS. KrisTao/TaoRis Slight! KrisHan. RnR Juseyo?


RUN

A Fanfiction by Kiimandae

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan

Pairing : Kristao and a little bit Krishan

 **Warning : IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

Summary : Kau adalah alasanku untuk hidup. Kau adalah alasan kenapa aku terus berlari dan mencintai. Meski aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu.  
SONGFIC dari lagu Run nya BTS.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 _ **You're my one and only sun, only one in the world**_

"Hey lihat itu, dia masih mau mengejar yifan?"

"Hahaha, benar benar tidak tahu diri. Memangnya yifan mau menerimanya?"

"Sudah jelas ia kalah bersaing dengan Luhan. Untuk apa ia bersusah payah mengejar Yifan lagi?"

-persetan dengan itu semua. Aku tak peduli.

Yang aku tahu hanyalah, dia matahariku. Satu satunya manusia yang bisa menerangi hidupku yang kelam ini. Aku tak peduli akan semua cemohan itu. Aku akan tetap mengejarnya.

 _ **I follow you but I just end up thirsty  
It's too late too late, I can't live without you  
Even though the branch is dry, it stretches out with all it's might**_

Hey.

Apa kau tahu, bahwa kau membuatku terjebak akan pesonamu?

Pesona yang membuatku candu, pesona yang membuatku terobsesi ingin memilikimu,

Ya, memilikimu-

Suatu hal yang mustahil bagiku.

 _ **Even if I reach out, my dream shatters  
Even if I run crazily, I don't get anywhere**_

Kuselipkan surat berisi perasaanku padamu di saku celanaku. Berniat memberikannya padamu, agar kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sesungguhnya.

-Namun semuanya sia sia.

Lagi lagi kulihat kau dengan dia-

Manusia yang beruntung karena bisa selalu berada disampingmu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan memandangimu dari jauh.

Aku memang bodoh- untuk apa aku masih mengharapkanmu?

Padahal aku sadar, aku hanya menyakiti perasaanku sendiri.

Aku hanya berlari ditempat, aku tak akan pernah bisa maju dan menggapaimu. Kamu sudah berada terlalu jauh didepan.

 _ **Please just let me be yeah please let me be  
This stupid idiot in love is struggling**_

"Hey, bodoh. Untuk apa kau masih mengejar Yifan? Sadar diri lah, kau tak pantas untuknya."

Berisik. Tak bisa kah kau menutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku ?

Ini hidupku, ini jalan yang aku pilih. Persetan dengan resikonya. Aku hanya ingin hidup dijalan yang aku pilih.

Tolong biarkan idiot yang sedang jatuh cinta ini berusaha menggapai cintanya yang mustahil untuk digapai.

 _ **Let me run  
Let me run for you  
Even if there are scars on my feet  
I smile even when I look at your face**_

Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama.

Aku hafal akan segala kebiasaanmu. Aku tahu apa makanan yang kau sukai, aku tahu bagaimana ekspresimu jika kau mengalami kesulitan.

Aku tahu semuanya, tanpa kau sadari.

Dan aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama-

Tanpa kau ketahui.

Maka biarkanlah aku untuk berlari,

Mengejarmu yang mustahil untuk dikejar.

Aku tak peduli, meski aku sudah terjatuh dan terluka berkali kali saat mengejarmu,

Senyumanku akan terus mengembang setiap kali aku melihatmu.

 _ **Once again Run Run Run I can't stop  
Again Run Run Run I can't do anything  
I can't do anything but run  
I can't do anything but love you**_

Kata pepatah, cinta itu buta.

Dan bagiku, cinta itu sangatlah buta.

Sampai aku tidak tahu apa lagi tujuanku hidup selain mengejarmu-

Dan mencintaimu.

Aku akan terus berlari, sekuat tenaga,

Untuk mengejarmu,

Sampai hari dimana aku tidak bisa berlari lagi.

 _ **Once again Run Run Run it's ok if I fall  
Once again Run Run Run it's ok if I'm hurt  
Even if I can't have it I try  
My stupid fate laughs at me**_

"Hey, Zitao."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Terus mengejar dia yang jelas jelas mustahil untuk didapatkan. Terus menahan rasa sakit setiap melihat dia dengan yang lain. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mengejarnya."

"Bahkan jika kau terluka dan tidak bisa memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan luka yang menggores hatiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib yang mentertawaiku, aku akan tetap mengejarnya."

 _ **It's over but I can't stop  
I don't know if this is sweat or my tears oh**_

"Berita hangat! Yifan berpacaran dengan Luhan!"  
"Apa? Benarkah? Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan berpacaran! Mereka memang cocok, haha."

Cih.

"Hey, Zitao."

Aku menoleh.

"Lihat itu. Yifan sudah dimiliki oleh Luhan. Sudah jelas kau tidak boleh mengejarnya lagi."

Masa bodoh. Aku tidak akan berhenti.

"Kau masih akan terus mengejarnya? Jangan bodoh, untuk apa kau mengejarnya lagi?"

Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah bilang, aku akan terus mengejarnya. Masa bodoh jika aku sudah tidak boleh mengejarnya, aku tidak akan berhenti.

Kau boleh menjelekanku, mencemoohku dengan kata kata tajammu. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha mengejarnya-

Sampai aku tidak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana keringat dan air mata.

 _ **My bare heart is hit by harsh wind  
But it only makes me run harder**_

Kutarik pelan nafasku, lalu menghembuskannya.

Ku pejamkan mataku, dan aku melihat bayangan dirimu.

Berjalan beriringan dengan orang lain,

Meninggalkanku yang berlari dibelakangmu.

Hati ini terasa semakin sakit dan hampa,

Seiring angin yang menghantam kuat hatiku.

Namun, itu justru membuatku berlari semakin kencang.

 _ **Memories become dry petals  
It's getting crushed  
In my palms and by my feet**_

Aku bahkan sampai tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama aku terus berlari disini.

Berlari ditempat dimana seharusnya aku berada,

Berlari semakin jauh dibelakangmu.

Aku tahu, waktu akan menghentikan segalanya-

Menghapus semua jejak pelarianku,

Lalu menggantikannya dengan yang baru.

 _ **Behind my escaping back  
Like a butterfly, it's confused  
I follow after your steps**_

Dibalik semua itu,

Sejujurnya, aku merasa bingung-

Kau berjalan semakin jauh kedepan,

Meninggalkanku seperti seseorang yang tersesat.

Membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh,

Orang bodoh yang hanya bisa berlari dibelakangmu.

 _ **Show me the path, please stop me  
Please let me breathe**_

"Zitao, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kau benar, mungkin seharusnya aku berhenti.

Berhenti mengejarmu, lalu membiarkanmu pergi semakin jauh.

Tapi tolong,

Tunjukan aku jalannya. Tunjukan aku bagaimana cara untuk berhenti, lalu bernafas dengan lega.

Tunjukan aku bagaimana cara untuk membiarkanmu-

Karena aku lupa bagaimana caranya.

 _ **Run  
Don't tell me bye bye**_

"Zitao, sudah kubilang. Berhentilah! Menyerahlah!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Sudahlah. Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, berhentilah. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk segalanya, dan berhentilah. Takdir yang lebih baik menantimu."

Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku masih ingin mengejarmu, menggapaimu.

Apa itu salah?

 _ **Run  
You make me cry cry**_

Semakin lama aku berlari

Semakin lama pula aku menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Tapi aku tetap akan terus berlari,

Sampai pada akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku hampir menggapaimu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi-

 _ **Run  
Love is a lie lie  
Don't tell me don't tell me  
Don't tell me bye bye**_

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai tepat dibelakangmu.

Berdiri tegak dibelakangmu,

Melihatmu memutar balikan tubuhmu,

Merengkuhku kedalam pelukanmu dengan penuh air mata,

Lalu kau akan berkata,

" _Inilah akhir dari perjalananmu, Zitao. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, hanya do'aku yang akan mengiringi langkahmu."_

* * *

Halo guys, ketemu lagi sama aku, di ff ke tiga ku ini!

Kali ini aku bawa Kristao, pairing kesukaanku selain Sulay dan Chemin~

Semoga suka. Maaf kalo gaje atau gimana, aku juga belum terlalu ahli nulis ff *sigh*

Anyway, notes tambahan buat kalian yang bingung,

Disini, kalau ada percakapan si yifan disebut sebagai "-nya", itu berarti perdebatan antara "Pikiran" dan "Hati" si Zitao.

Maaf kalau bikin bingung ya :'3

Anyway, mind to Review? *wink*

 _Selasa, 05 Januari 2016_

 _Kiimandae.  
_


End file.
